Dragonball Legend Volume 1: Mythic Warriors
by I AM NOLAN
Summary: A complete and utter re-write of the ENTIRE DBZ storyline we are all so familiar with. Adding new twists and turns, explaining old plot holes while at the same time keeping the base story same. NEW! 2 Female Saiyans, a Female Namek and a Foe turned Friend
1. PROLOGUE

**PROLOGUE**

**The World**

It is the year 2005. Planet Earth in this dimension is the same as in our dimension except for a few major changes. In the year 1975, humans were successful in making contact with a sentient green skinned humanoid alien race that called themselves Namekians after their home world of Namek, which was present in the Sirius system about 7 light years away from our solar system. First contact was made through the use of radio signals using the SETI system that made contact with a Namekians research vessel. The signals came from the far side of the moon. After constant incoherent signals for an entire hour, the researchers were shocked to hear a voice speaking in what sounded like English, the first words that were heard were, "I think it will be safe to contact them directly, they are physically weak but have advanced technology, primitive to ours however." This message became a sensation as analysts realized these beings were one step ahead of them. A message was sent to the ship in English requesting it to land in a secluded location in the Nevada Desert. Scientists reveled in the glory of making contact, skeptics called it the end of the world and religious people considered them heaven sent. Unfortunately, the American government had other plans in mind. The ruling Bush administration feared the aliens under the childish impression that they were invaders and sent a contingent of tanks to obliterate the space vessel and all its occupants should the need arise. The Namekians arrived in an oval vessel with shining silver like exterior, flattened bottom, pointed nose and two large thick downward curved wings that also served as landing support. Four concentric circles were present on the underbelly giving off a blue light and seemed to suggest an anti-gravity device. From the front portion if the ship a platform descended hanging from four cables and on it were three Namekians.

The spectators, news reporters and army personnel were shocked at their appearance, not because they were ugly but because they looked so much like humans themselves. The only differences were green skin, two antennae sprouting an inch from the head, pink patches both above and below the arms and elbows. Finally, their most sinister feature was their fangs and claws. The first human that went up to them and shook hands in what would become one of the greatest moments of the 20th century was none other than United Nations Secretary General, Kofi Annan. It was quite surprising to him that when he offered to shake hands with a male of the Namekians species, he readily accepted and spoke in a warm voice as if the two were old friends. The Namekian or rather Korak as he introduced himself said that he was a scientist and was a member of an ancient race that had evolved far beyond destructive tendencies and emotions that humans so readily glorify and cherish. They were not here as invaders or as beings claiming to be a higher form of life and try to force the humans to accept their ways. They were a peaceful race looking to be friends and hopefully interchange culture and technology. The most humorous part of the enlightening conversation was when a Namekian child standing next to his mother exclaimed, "Not all aliens are ugly or evil mister!" Mr. Annan laughed much to the amusement of his or rather the earth's guests. Proving the fact the Namekians had been watching them for quite some time and human culture was of the greatest interest. Unfortunately, the meeting would have been perfect were it not for the trigger-happy American soldiers present in the tanks. Out of frustration, one of the tanks opened fire. It headed straight for the ship but instead it exploded in mid air. The shell had it the force field that crackled with electricity for a few moments before becoming transparent once more.

Korak's expression changed to anger as he politely excused himself and attacked the tanks with green spheres of energy that only destroyed the turrets leaving the rest intact. The frightened soldiers escaped the vehicles in fear. Korak swiftly returned and apologized to Mr. Annan for having to see to that to which his response was, "On the contrary my good sir! We are the ones who should apologize and thank you for doing what the rest of the world was too afraid to do until now. Those vehicles and rest of the military personal here belong to the most for the lack of the better word, power hungry nation" Annan laughed, Korak and his family smiled. Thus, a great intergalactic friendship began.

Over the years the Namekians shared many secrets of the universe with them, they introduced humans to the concept of Ki energy, energy present in all living beings that could be harnessed through mental training. Humans learnt to perform many kinds of energy attacks much like the ones Korak demonstrated on the 25th of September 1975 also known as Day of First Contact. In fact, even flight was attainable using this energy and is considered one of the simpler techniques. This Ki energy as well as the their own physical strength was the sole reason why the Namekians never developed any military technology unlike humans who even after learning the use of Ki energy still depend upon technology for war due to the amount of dedication and training required. The Namekians also gave the humans a way of controlling global warming and thus ensuring the preservation of humanity.

Namekians also introduced humans to the Arcadians; red skinned, tall and white haired neighbors of the Namekians whose culture resembled a highly futuristic human society. Thus, on the eve of the formation of the United Nations in 1945, the Milky Way Union was formed in 2005, an organization that handled all intergalactic relations between the three races. This organization consisted of three representing members of each race along with five advisors from various fields. The headquarters of this organization is present in an earth city, which goes by the name of Sydney, and itself is present in the continent called Australia. By present day, humanity has progressed by leaps and bounds. However, a famous Arcadian political figure was once noted as Saying, "As far as the current state of the galaxy is concerned, we (all three races) now exist in a utopia of sorts, free from any major galactic catastrophe. But we must not forget that before a sea is torn apart by a storm, it is eerily calm just like our galaxy is today" As predicted, the universe will be rocked by not one but several catastrophe's and the only thing standing in it's way will be a group of fighters led by a man named Goku.

**The Protagonists**

**NOTE: THIS IS NOT EXHAUSTIVE. MORE WILL COME AS THE STORY CONTINUES!**

**Goku**

**DOSSIER**

Crash-landed in the year 1980 inside of a forested area near Kyoto, Japan as a 1 year old baby who was later found inside his space pod by a local resident. His name was Daisuke Gohan; he kept the boy's origin a secret and named him Goku. For the first year, the boy appeared mentally disturbed but was also incredibly strong. Then, one day Goku accidentally fell from the roof of his house while being chased by his adoptive father, he hit his head on a rock and suffered a concussion. After he came to, he began to behave in a, by human standards, normal behavior.

He also seemed to have a flair for the martial arts and this lead his father to enter him in the 10th Freestyle Battle Tournament, which was a newly initiated sport in which people of the ages 15-50 could battle using any legal fighting style from boxing to karate. At the young age of 10, Goku showed incredible power and went on to with the Tournament and was dubbed Super boy much to his amusement primarily because Superman happened to be his childhood hero. He managed to live up to the title by saving 7 people from a burning building.

After joining the reputed Kyoto University, he met a female exchange student Chi-Chi from Taipei, Taiwan. Due to her sharp looks she became quite popular and though there were many potential suitors for her, she instantly fell for the clumsy yet innocent Goku and they decided to marry after completing their education. After graduating Goku decided to become a professional and regular competitor in FBT. Though his adoptive father disagreed with this decision at first, he gave in after Goku proved it to be a respectable sporting event unlike Wrestling.

He trained under Master Roshi who was a famous martial artist in his time and had know set up a school in Bali, Indonesia where he passed on the torch to many other fighters. His top two students were Goku and a young man from India named Karan (Ka Run) who later changed his name to Krillin due to a suggestion made by Master Roshi. Apparently, in Balinese it meant Unlimited Potential.

Krilin and Goku, representing the Roshi School of Martial Arts traveled the world fighting in the Freelance Battle Tournaments. In one such tournament being held in the United States he met a young woman about his age named Bulma Briefs who had come to cheer her boyfriend Yamcha. Instantly a friendship was sparked between Bulma, Goku and Krillin. The tournament also turned out to be quite controversial as Yamcha was caught trying to rape Bulma just because she broke up with him. Goku heard her screams and managed to save Bulma in the nick of time. This strengthened the friendship between them. Yamcha was banned from the tournament and since then extensive profile checks have been initiated.

Goku's adoptive father died just as Goku turned 20 and he returned to Japan for his father's funeral that was attended by Bulma, Krillin, Master Roshi and Chi-chi. After a few days, Goku proposed to Chi-Chi who was now a respected lawyer. 5 years on, Goku's greatest adventure would begin.

**TECHNIQUES**

**Shell Blast**: Powerful blue beam of energy fired by cupping the hands together near the waist (like a turtle shell), charging up and thrusting the arms forward. The beam is also capable of changing direction by a limited amount. This attack was tauught to Goku by Master Roshi who also invented the phrase, "KA-ME-HA-ME-HA" to help the charge up

**Dragon Fist: **The user concentrates energy in his fists causing them to be set ablaze by a reddish-black energy. This technique increases the intensity and speed of the punches

**Lights Out: **A rather crude yet effective technique. The user elbows the opponent in the gut or head temporarily stunning them. The user grabs the opponent by his leg, lifts him up and begins to repeatedly pound him against any hard surface. The opponent is then violently thrown to prevent a reversal

**Energy Barrier: **The user extends a translucent red sphere of energy protecting them from any energy-based attack. The opponent may be severely damaged if he makes physical contact with it. Effective yet exhausting for the user, which may leave him vulnerable later on

**Krillin**

**DOSSIER**

Born Karan Mahajan in 1985 New Delhi, India to a politician's family. Since childhood he always hated politics in general and the unlimited number of news stories about the corruption in Indian politics and bureaucracy didn't help to change his view. He lived a pampered life as all sons of powerful men. He graduated from Delhi University with a degree in political science, a subject he was forced by his father to take.

One day he expressed his hatred of politics to his family completely much to his father's bemusement. When asked what would he rather do, Karan replied that he wanted to compete in the FBT. His family was shocked and his father grew angry saying that he would allow his reputation to be tarnished like this and that no son of his would take part in such things. Karan replied with anger in his voice that from now on he was longer his father's son, thus his father's reputation would not be ruined. With that he instantly ran away from home and even his weeping mother was unable to stop him.

He ran to a friend's house who also aspired to be an FBT competitor and they both set of for the city of Mumbai (Bombay) where world famous martial artist Master Roshi was holding an exhibition match to select a new batch of students. Karan showed exemplary skill and became an instant favorite. He bid farewell to his friend who did not get selected and moved to the Master's school in Bali, Indonesia. There he was surprised to meet an FBT celebrity, none other than Goku who was dubbed Super boy due to his performance in the 10th FBT.

Master Roshi was surprised at Karan's dedication to the martial arts, which was partly due to the fact that he wanted to prove to his parents that he wasn't worthless. Thus, Karan was given the name Krillin by his master; in Balinese it meant unlimited potential. He liked "the nice ring to it" and kept it as his real name. Krillin would then travel the world with Goku participating in various Freelance Battle Tournaments meeting a German girl named Bulma, a powerful Namekian named Piccolo, son of a British businessman named Tien and a former soldier of the Egyptian Military named Yamcha.

**TECHNIQUES**

**Bullet Rain: **The user charge's up two large (equal to height) yellow spheres of energy in each of his hands and tosses them upward. The spheres merge in mid-air and explode causing a rain of highly explosive energy bullets where each one is about the size of a tank shell causing massive collateral damage

**Sawblade: **The user raises one hand and begins to charge a large disc shaped projectile. When ready is it tossed at the opponent and on making contact slices them in half without exception unless they have some sort of barrier. This attack also has limited homing capability. It is fragile and can be dissipated by another energy projectile

**Spirit Bomb**: A unique attack in that the user need not charge up himself but instead absorbs energy from other living organisms. Its power lies in its simplicity in that more the energy greater will be the size of the bomb and greater will be its power. The bomb's coloration goes from dark blue to burning white depending on intensity

**Tracer Gun: **The user charges up two rather small sphere's of energy in both his hands kept close to the waist and merely thrusts them forward to fire two beams of medium intensity that can follow the opponent no matter what. The beams can also stun the opponent provided they hit hard enough and can be used to hit two opponents at once.

**Bulma**

**DOSSIER**

Born Buruma Briefs in 1980 Munich, Germany to a German scientist and an American Businesswoman. Since childhood she had been blessed with good looks and smarts. Though the looks part became a curse later on when her family moved to the United States and she joined the reputed Massachusetts Institute of Technology or MIT. Her bodily proportions were a bit striking as she had on overly large bust size for her age to the point that some of the nastier students thought that she might have implants. Boys would pass lewd remarks and girls would sneer at her Aphrodite like perfect body. Also, due to the constant mispronunciation of her name she had it Americanized to Bulma.

Her only saving grace was the fact that she joined the University in the same year that world-renowned Robotics pioneer Dr. Gero was a visiting professor and decided to teach an entire batch of students which included Bulma. He and his work fascinated her. Dr. Gero also took an active interest in her and would often call her into his office for friendly discussions and once exclaimed to his class, "Look at the blue haired girl listening intently to every word I say, she is my favorite student and my successor in the Robotics field." Bulma blushed but thankfully the other students instead of giving her jealous looks, clapped in her honor. After she graduated with a degree in Robotics, she intended to handle the family business which was now the largest manufacturer of consumer and military technology in the world, Brief's Incorporated. Dr. Gero once again approached her and expressed the fact that he would like her to be his protégé, she gladly accepted.

While studying, she met a young man from the Egyptian Military named Yamcha who had come to America to prepare for and participate in the next Freelance Battle Tournament to be held in New York City. Yamcha seemed to be a respectable yet slightly sinister individual but Bulma and Yamacha came closer for the sole reason that he paid more attention to her face and less to her chest. Maybe a bit too much as he turned out to be bit off an obsessive lover and mercilessly beat a gang of boys when one of them passed a lewd remark. Just then, Bulma's fears came true and Yamcha turned out to be the kind of boy, good mothers keep their daughters away from. She decided that she would break up with him after the tournament.

When she did so, Yamcha became furious and attacked her and even attempted to rape her but she was saved in the nick of time by a young man named Goku whom she had met only days before. Bulma was surprised to meet both Goku and his young friend Krillin who were so different from other boys she knew. Thus, a friendship was struck between the trio and Bulma regained confidence in herself. Even her parents were quite appreciative of her new friends, finally feeling that their daughter was now safe from any harm.

**TECHNIQUES**

What? Is this a mistake? Bulma can't… or can she?

**Piccolo**

**DOSSIER**

Piccolo is one of the more sinister and mysterious members of the Z fighters. His past is relatively unknown except for the fact that he is in fact the evil half of Namek's representative on Earth, Kami. How exactly is he "half" is not known but it rumored that Kami practices arcane magic which the Namekians abandoned long ago in favor of more scientific knowledge. Thus, Kami had managed to purge his evil half (Dark thoughts, feelings etc.) from his body and the result was a Namekian, who was a polar opposite of Kami himself namely Piccolo. Thus, Kami and Piccolo share a symbiotic relationship to the point that Kami can see, hear and feel the things that Piccolo does and vice versa.

Unlike the few Namekians who visit earth for political, scientific or recreational reasons, Piccolo had no such wishes and remained a loner, exploring and living by himself in the more remote corners of the world. He saw his calling in the Freestyle Battle Tournament, needing release from his frustrations; he decided to take it out on the fighters of the world. His power was overwhelming, even for a Namekian. He met his match in a young man named Goku who though appeared human, was far stronger. In the 17th FBT, Piccolo decided to take a risk and used an attack that involved firing off a wave of Ki energy from his body like a bomb (Suicide Wave) against his rival Goku. Piccolo's clothes were torn, he was exhausted and the arena was destroyed but he was surprised to find Goku relatively unscathed as he had managed to block the attack by forming a shield of Ki around himself. Piccolo almost died and due to the danger posed to the spectators, Piccolo was banned for 3 years. Since then, he has held a strong grudge against him.

Though Piccolo was not born on earth and therefore is not the citizen of any nation, he has shown a particular preference for the Dark Continent. To reflect this, he wears a turban and cape similar to those worn by certain nomadic tribes in northern Africa.

**TECHNIQUES**

**Drill Bit: **The user places his index and middle finger on his forehead and begins to charge the attack. Once ready he thrusts both fingers in the direction of the opponent and fires a large green beam surrounded by a spiral of energy that makes it look like a large drill. This rather powerful attack is able to smash through the strongest of barriers and go completely through any opponent critically injuring them. The only downside is its charge up time.

**Hellzone Grenade: **Provided the user is below the opponent. The user fires off several large spheres of green energy, which completely surrounds the opponent. The user claps his hands together and the energy spheres converge to cause a massive explosion. The only downside being that it must be executed almost instantly to be truly effective

**Evil Eye: **A rather interesting attack in that it is a translucent green beam of energy fired from both eyes which on making contact with the opponent causes severe burns and in effect it would be possible to cook an opponent to death. It is unique to Piccolo and is supposedly microwave based

**Arm Cannon: **The user grabs one arm with the other and after a moment of charging fires a large green triangle shaped projectile followed by a thin beam. On making contact this attack does a devastating amount of damage and it may be dangerous to be even near the explosion caused by the attack


	2. Oh Brother! Where Art Thou?

**CHAPTER 1: Oh Brother! Where Art Thou?**

Bali, Indonesia. Present Day. A large gray, prototype Bell Pelican V2 lands in a beautiful courtyard of palm trees with the rising sun against the sea as a background. The craft is shaped like a large sea bird with short wings and a large body powered by 4 propulsion jets giving off an orange glow that can be turned in any direction, 2 on the ends of the wings and 2 more on either side of the long yet broad tail which itself ends in a vertical "V" shape. The majority of the front is a Plexiglas covered cockpit where 4 can be seated and a larger custom modified seating area at the back. The landing gear consists of 3 large skis that come out from the hull of the craft. The roaring engines come to a halt, the dust being blown settles, a door slides open from the left side and a set of stairs unfolds. A young woman, of approximately 25 years, wearing a black two piece suit with a blue blouse, descends from the stairs moving with the grace and elegance that her peers expect her to display. A dignified old man slowly walks towards it; the dust kicked up by the rotor blades nothing more than a minor annoyance. As the blades grind two a halt, the two figures silently approach each other

The old man speaks,

"AH! Am I dead? For an angel has appeared before me, take me oh ample bosomed one."

Pat came the reply, "Listen old man, you look like you're late for an appointment, lets make this fast"

They both stared at each other for a moment and instantly burst into laughter. The previous exchange was part of an old game they played which would be too tiring to explain here. The woman with the blue hair, Bulma made a respectful bow, both hands joined together. The old man, Master Roshi blessed her.

Bulma quipped, "Ah! It feels nice to be back here after such a long time. Sydney, Australia is not a place for peace and quiet."

"Yes, nice to see you too Bulma, I don't get to se such beauty quite often. Hahaha!"

The old man laughed, in his youth he used to be bit of a womanizer but unfortunately he believes he still has that old charisma. In fact Bulma probably would not treat him with much respect unless she had met Goku and Krillin who had told her many good and great things about him. They entered the sacred school and went into one of the many training rooms where they were met with a familiar face.

A 5-foot tall, lean and muscular male with a French beard wearing an orange karate-gi was doing sit-ups with his legs wrapped around a pull up bar, straining to lift up his head each time. Bulma walked up to him as silently as possible, the moment his head went back down, Bulma cam into full view and screamed.

This started him and the poor fellow fell to the ground with a thud.

"IN THE NAME OF THE GREAT BUDDHA!! BLOODY HELL! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

Bulma replied with great enthusiasm, "Hi Krillin!! Nice to see you're still short and bald"

"Yes, Nice to see you too. So how's the business" he replied, stroking his head.

Bulma continued, "It's doing well thank you very much. Where's Goku?"

No one present knew the answer. However, just outside, a man in a simple jeans and shirt with a small child on his shoulder and a traveling bag was walking down the dirt road which led up to Master Roshi's facility. He walks in gingerly towards the small group and is loudly greeted by his old friends. Goku bows to Master Roshi as Bulma plucks the child from his shoulders and begins it baby him, "Hey Gohan! Remember me? I'm your aunt Bulma." The child laughed in her arms

Krillin inquired, "Hey! How come Chi-Chi didn't come?"

Goku replied, "Busy with office work as usual, being a criminal lawyer is not easy"

Bulma quipped, "I'll say, I even offered her a spot as a corporate lawyer at Brief Incorporated. I told her about the benefits and stuff but she declined saying that she would rather help regular people as a criminal lawyer than some big company afraid of losing a few million dollars. Bulma has a naughty thought Hey Goku! Is Chi-Chi still giving you a hard time? I offered to marry you instead and if you had agreed then, you wouldn't have to take so much abuse. I'm very understanding!"

Goku quipped, "Hahaha! No thanks! I'm perfectly happy with her plus her cooking is great!"

The group continued to talk about how they had spent their days since they last met

A loud explosion is heard outside. They rush out and are shocked to see the southern-most part of Roshi's school blown to bits. Master Roshi screams, "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"

A lone figure floats above the wreckage. Goku shouts a warning, "HEY! WHO ARE YOU? WHY DID YOU DO THIS? PICCOLO! IS THAT YOU?"

The figure floats down before them, an alien humanoid wearing what appears to be some sort of armor, a green visor on his left eye fastened to his ear and his most defining feature, long unkempt black hair that ran all the way down to his knees. The figure speaks, "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Raditz and you are Kakarot, my younger brother. And I have come to take you back home"

**1 YEAR AGO**

We travel to distant planet in the western quadrant of our galaxy. Planet Vegeta. The Capital City of Valorous, a vast metropolis stretching as far as the eye can see under a black/purple sky with towering spiral skyscrapers holds a magnificent palace from where the King of all Saiyans, Lord Vegeta rules supreme. We pass through the vast neon lighted corridors to reach the quarters of the crown prince, Prince Vegeta, future ruler of the planet. He is wearing what appears to be black trousers with white knee length boots, a large white armor like vest, flanked by shoulder pads with the coat of arms engraved on the chest. He is working on a device that projects a holographic image of heavenly bodies and analyses physical features; the planet he is currently looking at is our own. He sits with one hand on his cheek pondering, "Nice place…. If all goes well…. I might visit it someday. However, I've heard that the inhabitants are pretty violent" A small, pen shaped device attached to his ear begins to glow he places his hand on it and speaks, "Hello? Anyone there?"

A haggard voice echoes from the other side, distorted by magnetic interference, "Ve…geta! It's me… Ra…ditz. Don't worry, I'm… secure channel, … safe… talk"

The prince scowls; somehow this old acquaintance had broken through the security network and opened a secure channel directly with his communicator. However, it was an amateurish attempt at best as the sound was horribly distorted. He could barely make out what Raditz was saying but deduced that he was in some kind of trouble and desperately wanted to meet him at an abandoned flight pad in Industrial Junction 24, a rather desolate and dark part of the city where only the lowest life forms reside. He ends the call and promptly leaves the castle. However one should not be fooled into thinking that he actually cared for what happened to him, this was merely a source of amusement. As he flies over the vast cityscape a wave of nostalgia hits him regarding his destination. The defunct hulks and factories that lay strewn about the landscape chant a tale to those who wish to listen. During the Civil War that consumed the greater part of his people's history, Industrial Zone 24 housed the headquarters of the resistance movement known as the "Order Of Paragus". When his father King Vegeta, sworn preserver of the royal blood came to know of its location after years of struggle, took the horse by the reins and led a massive attack led by himself and his good friend Bardock whose achievements in the field of weapons development had earned him the nickname, "**Πολεμική μηχανή**"

The alien text roughly translates as … War Monger

He ought to have known; he was there, watching silently from the sidelines as a young lad of ten. As he approached the smog ridden, pest infested black hole, he noticed the light from a fire was seemingly cutting through the smog. That was the signal, crude yet effective. He landed nearby and noticed that Raditz wasn't waiting for him. "Oh, who's this? Looks like a pretty boy elite."

Vegeta turned around to see a gang of thugs waiting for him. He was surprised they did not realize who he was and dared challenge him. He started to move towards them and the look on their faces when he came into full view amused him. Vegeta cocked an eyebrow and said, "What was that?"

Before a rather one-sided fight could ensue, they were interrupted by the arrival of Raditz who was quick to explain the awkward situation.

"Sorry Vegeta, I had to play a little trick on you. I had to make sure you were not followed. He turns his head to the others HEY! GET OUT OF HERE! Anyway, I asked you to come here because you are the only one I trust anymore. I'm leaving the planet, to find my brother, Kakarot. It was quite unfortunate that he had to suffer the same fate as you. We found you but he was lost. The records show that he apparently went of course and headed somewhere into the Alpha Quadrant."

Raditz had lost Vegeta during his long explanation and triggered a memory that Vegeta wished never existed. For a moment he started blankly into space before literally bursting into flames, grabbing Raditz by the neck, lifting him up a good few feet off the ground and slamming his body into the large metallic wall behind them. He held him up against the wall, paying no heed to his cries of mercy,

"DON'T YOU EVER! REMIND ME OF THAT AGAIN!!"

We now stop ourselves for a moment to explore a bit of Vegeta's past. Apparently before Vegeta was even born, the old king of his world had died and a dispute broke out between his two sons over who is the rightful heir to the throne. One contender was the current ruler himself, King Vegeta and the other was his brother Paragus. Ultimately the entire planet was broken up into factions and a massive war broke out between the two. King Vegeta ultimately won but Paragus had managed to maintain an underground rebellion. Unfortunately he was caught and ordered punishment. Vegeta could not simply contend with having him beheaded, so he had his son Broly be exiled to the most hostile planet of the quadrant, doomed to be eaten by the wildlife or starve to death. The rebels were obviously not very happy and carried out an immense raid on the palace losing several men in the process but their intentions were clear. They freed Paragus, stormed the royal nursery and kidnapped the newborn children of the many royals, ministers and friends of the king. Among them were Prince Vegeta and Goku, son of Bardock. The rebels managed to place them on individual pods and sent them off to different parts of the galaxy. In Saiyan culture, this is considered the ultimate crime.

Most children were never found, presumed dead from lack of nourishment. For 10 long years King Vegeta ordered his men under penalty of death to search the far corners of the galaxy hoping against hope. One day, while the search party on Planet Bludhaven returned to their ship, one of their men were suddenly attacked and killed by something. That something was a naked 10-year-old Saiyan with jet-black hair moving upward and ending in a sharp point and a face reminiscent of King Vegeta. They found the prince at last. As they bowed in front of him out of fear and awe, the little boy formed an evil smirk on his face and laughed. He simply laughed. They had to tranquilize him like an animal and take him back to Planet Vegeta where it took 15 long and painful years until this day to groom him into the respectable member of the royal family he was meant to be.

Raditz continued, "We are getting some outside help. Paragus has made contact with some alien mercenaries led by someone called King Kold. As long as they help Paragus reclaim his throne, the mercs can have anything they want."

Vegeta dropped a coughing Raditz onto the ground, "THAT'S IT? You called me for this nonsense."

Raditz pleaded with him and explained, "It's a little more than a personal matter. Having one more hand in the rebellion won't be such a bad thing. With one more man we may have a bit more chance. The reason you stuck with me even after you found out that I was working for the leftists was because you hate your father, well this is our big chance. You'll still be the prince; free to do whatever you want. I want my brother to experience this new age."

Vegeta had a train of thought, "What if he is happy wherever he is and doesn't want to return?"

He laughed as he saw Raditz's expression change to one of anger and duly reminded him of his weakness, "Compassion, it will be your fall rebel. Don't get so attached to everything"

The two Saiyans promptly left. Vegeta shuddered for a moment, he felt as if he were being watched but shrugged it off as nothing. A large, muscular and bald headed figure is seen watching him intensely.


	3. Death & Reconcillation

CHAPTER 2: Death And Reconciliation

The group was a bit taken aback when the hostile visitor called Goku his brother and refereed to him as Kakarot. Goku asked grimly, "Who are you? Why did you call me your brother?"

Krillin and Master Roshi tensed up as they felt an extreme amount of energy emanating from Raditz. Bulma lacked this skill but did not mean that she did not know danger when she saw it.

Raditz replied, "What do you mean? Do you not know who or more importantly WHAT you are? When you crash landed, your genetic memory should have caused you behave like a wild animal, attacking anything seemingly hostile, yet you seem so complacent. I wonder have you ever hit your head?"

Goku stared at him blankly but not wanting a confrontation answered, "Yes. When I was really young, I fell off the roof of my house and hit my head really hard. Are you happy now?"

The tense atmosphere became worse as the awkward conversation between Goku and Raditz continued, "Tsk Tsk! Let me clear the fog for you little brother. You see you are part of an alien race called the Saiyans. We are a warrior race who earned a reputation for violence in our little part of the galaxy. Unfortunately our current leader believes in trivial things such as democracy and verbal negotiations. You were sent here by accident and now I have come to take you back. Join me Kakarott; help me rebuild the Saiyan race as it was always meant to be. An entire civilization ruled by bloodshed"

Goku would have begun to laugh thanks to Raditz's little monologue that seemed like a piece of dialogue from a bad sci-fi movie were it not for Master Roshi grabbing his arm.

"Goku! I think there is something you need to know. Unfortunately he's right and you truly are an alien yourself. You father or rather adoptive father and my good friend Daisuke found you in that forest in Kyoto as a small child inside of spacecraft. Apart from your tail, everything else about you looked human, so we just decided to call your tail a birth defect before removing it"

Everyone was stunned; Krillin would have joked about how he truly WAS Superman but now was obviously not the time. Raditz continued, feeling confident that the old man's explanation would have knocked some sense into him, "You see, come on Kakarott. Come re-join your true family. And I'm sorry you lost your tail but that can be fixed"

Goku scowled, "Listen, I'm really sorry about you people but I can't be involved in this. My place is here. This is my family. I'm married and I have a son. However, in all seriousness, I do plan to find my roots, just not now and never during a time of war."

Raditz was stunned, a slap in the face, the fact that he was fraternizing with these third rate species amazed him. It was now that he noticed the small Saiyan child hiding behind his father's leg, a brown tail poking out of his trousers. It disgusted him, "How dare you? You have brought dishonor to the family Kakarott. You broke about a thousand rules by doing this; you have dirtied your pure Saiyan blood. Worst of all you have removed your tail LIKE AN OUTCAST!!"

By this time, Krillin had enough and attacked Raditz, "Can't take NO for an answer can you!"

Before Krillin could even strike, Raditz manage to deliver a swift kick to his chest sending him flying backwards and crashing through the school. "NOOO! Krillin!!" Bulma screamed as she ran back inside.

Without hesitation Goku retaliated but once again the faster and stronger Raditz immobilized him by punching his gut. Goku slumped to the ground screaming in pain as Raditz grabbed a crying Gohan.

"Your weak brother! I see your half-breed son has more potential than you do," hissed Raditz

Gohan screamed, "NOO! Let me go!! Daddy!"

Goku pleaded with Raditz to release his son but to no avail. "If you want your son back, follow me and prove yourself to be a true Saiyan by killing you so called friends. I'll be waiting for proof." He flies off, purposely dropping his visor so that they could find him

Goku stood up, he saw Bulma helping Krillin limp outside, he was holding his hands across a large tear in his leg like something large had gone through it with blood gushing out. He screamed in pain, "GAAH!! WHAT HAPPENED?"

"He took him! He took my son! I've got top follow him" Goku replied grimly

Master Roshi retorted, "No you can't, there is absolutely no way you can fight him alone."

Goku weighed his options, Krillin was out of commission, Master Roshi was too old and Bulma did not know how to fight at all. Suddenly, laughter is heard in the sky above them as a giant, 7 feet tall, green skinned humanoid descends in front of them, "Well Well! Looks like you have met your match Goku, beaten by your own kind. I always knew there was something fishy about you. Nice to know you are from a race of beasts who consider murder as sport."

Krillin retorted, "aghhh! SHUT UP!! WHAT DO YOU KNOW? If I wasn't so badly … gahh!!"

Piccolo replied in his usual cold voice, "Spare me the tough guy talk Krillin. Had he not encountered me, he would have reached here sooner. I too tried to fight him off but my attacks had no effect. He's very strong, stronger than anyone we have faced before."

Goku stood up, eyeing the foot taller Namek before him and asked blankly, "Will you help me?"

The rest were a bit taken aback, Piccolo wasn't really a criminal or anything but neither was a he a very good person to know. Arrogant, selfish and heartless

Piccolo crossed his arms, cocked his head to the side and smiled, "AAH! Now your're talking. I see you have developed some degree of intelligence since we last met. I'll help you but just this once and only because I perceive anyone stronger than me a viable threat, friendly or not."

Goku nodded in agreement, he picked up the visor and noted that it had alien text written on the side. However he was able to read it, "SCOUTER MARK-I" he quoted. He placed it on his left eye, an arrow and a number appeared, stating that a humanoid of power level two thousand was headed due south- east. Goku promptly flew off with Piccolo following behind. Meanwhile, Master Roshi and Bulma helped Krillin get on the "Pelican" transport and flew off towards the nearest hospital

We know travel to Raditz's destination, an empty field on the island of Nusa Penida.

"WAAAHHH! I WANT MY DADDY!!" cried the Saiyan child much to the bemusement of his uncle.

Raditz had enough and promptly stuffed him inside his pod shaped spacecraft with a transparent blue magnetic sealed door, also taking out a spare scouter. The small child's cries were muted as he continued to pound on the door, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Filthy little brat!!" he mused. Suddenly his scouter started to beep, "What? Power Level one thousand? 10 meters? But how?"

He looked here and there thinking that Goku had arrived but was nowhere to be seen, he then noticed that the direction was at the 6'O clock position, directly behind him. He turned in shock, expecting to see Goku but there was only his space pod, " WHAT?? THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE!! A 5 YEAR OLD CHILD CAN'T POSSIBLY BE THAT STRONG!! Damn this machine!"

He took the scouter off in anger wanting too crush it in his hands but again the scouter started too beep wildly. He put it back on and saw that there were two humanoids, each of level 1,250 heading right towards him. ETA 2 hours. It had to be Goku and was probably bringing someone else along.

"So he wants a fight does he? He'll get…"

A chill ran down his spine as he turned around to look at the crying Gohan once more. The scouter was accurate; he did have a very high power level. Now Raditz was not superstitious but it seemed that a certain legend was coming true right before his eyes. The legend of a young boy born with such immense power that he had managed to reach an entirely new level of existence. At one point his power became so great that he was literally consumed by it, the legend of the Super Saiyan.

He began to doubt himself and wondered if he should just leave, wondered if Vegeta was telling the truth about his weakness. But his pride would not allow it. He would punish his brother for his sins. After a few hours, his opponents landed, Goku and a Namekian whom he had encountered before.

Piccolo removed his cape, cap and entered a fighting stance, "So Goku. What's the scouter rating?"

Goku replied, "Hmm… doesn't look good. He's a good 2,500 as compared to our own 1,250.

We have to fight strategically or he could simply break us in half."

Piccolo nodded in agreement as they began their assault. They ran towards as fast as they could straight towards Raditz. In his head Goku planned that he would surprise him by jumping over and fire of his "Shell Blast" technique. Unfortunately, Raditz seemingly disappeared right in front of their eyes and appeared moments later behind them and delivering a powerful elbow strike to both. Goku skidded of into the ground while Piccolo grunted and somersaulted back to his feet. Goku stood up, wincing from the pain. "Okay, that was stupid!" he exclaimed.

Before they could get a breather, Raditz attacked. Piccolo jumped out of the way in an attempt to dodge while Goku took his blows head on. He managed to block a few strikes but Raditz was too fast and started to unleash a flurry of punches on his opponent. Suddenly, Raditz stopped his assault and leaped away. To Goku's horror a large energy projectile was headed straight for him. He instantly leapt side-ways into the air as the projectile went just under his head missing him by inches and obliterating a rock some distance away. He landed on one knee, several bruises on his face and a bleeding nose. Piccolo was stunned still holding himself in the "Arm Cannon" position. Raditz appeared before him and delivered a powerful roundhouse kick that sent him flying. Raditz turned to face Goku, an evil smile on his face. Goku noticed that he landed right next to the space pod with a crying Gohan inside of it, banging on the translucent wall. His blood began to boil at this sight. "RADITZ!! YOU BASTARD!! LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN HANDLE THIS!!"

Goku entered a fighting stance with his hands cupped to one side as he began to charge, "KA!! ME! HA! ME! HAAAAA!!" he screamed as he thrust his arms forward releasing a powerful "Shell Blast"

Raditz was unimpressed, as he swiftly dodged the attack and appeared in mid-air. He began to gloat but unknown to him, Goku's beam made a soft turn and struck him squarely in the back digging into his armour and burning the skin beneath. Goku flung himself upwards and deliver a crushing punch squarely in the face that destroyed Raditz's scouter. He fell and landed with a satisfying thump. Picking himself up, he saw Goku staring straight at him and Piccolo some distance behind. He was furious and without any warning extended his arms and fired to large pink beams of energy at both his foes. The beam was so fast that Goku was caught of guard and received the full force of the attack. He screamed in pain as he fell to the ground. Piccolo attempted to block it but the beam slowly ate away at his arm leaving nothing but a bloody stump where the elbow begins. He gritted his teeth as he tried to suppress the immense burning sensation in whatever was left of his arm.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!! What's the matter green man? You look nervous?" Raditz gloated.

All the while little Gohan watched helplessly as his father was almost blown to bits. He continued to smack at the screen. He saw his father fall lifelessly next to him. He couldn't take it anymore, grief turned to rage, tears to flame, "STOP IT!! STOP IT!!" Suddenly the entire craft shattered as Gohan smashed through it and leapt straight for Raditz flying towards him. Raditz was in a state of shock and before he could retaliate in any way, Gohan smashed headfirst into his stomach and fell. The blow was so hard that he coughed blood. He kicked Gohan away but his misery was not over as his back was bathed in an intensely hot energy beam that literally started to melt the flesh of his exposed back. He screamed in pain and retaliated. His fist heading straight for Piccolo's face but he stopped dead. Paralyzed. Right behind him was Goku, who had managed to grab a hold of his tail, the metaphorical Achilles Heel.

"You see? This why my tail was cut off"

Goku said rather grimly as he twisted it making Raditz fall to the ground in pain. Goku started to repeatedly kick him in the groin, enjoying every moment, every scream. Something dark and sinister had been awoken in him, a Saiyan's bloodlust fueled by his own anger.

Piccolo was a bit taken aback; this was an unknown side of Goku. He smiled, "Now you are acting like a true warrior. Treat your opponents as they treat you. Goku! Give me just 5 minutes. That is all I need to charge up an attack I had recently developed. I was going to test it out on you but as you can see. Your brother here is practically asking for it."

Unfortunately, Goku had other plans, "Have you had enough? Isn't this what you wanted? You're sad and pathetic!! Does attacking small children make you feel strong? This is your last chance, leave this planet or my green friend here will do away with you!"

Raditz began to beg for mercy, he cried and pleaded. Piccolo warned Goku not to give in but his conscience would not allow it. He thought they had beat Raditz; he thought that he was truly sorry and deserved mercy. He forgot that Raditz was also a very good lair. The moment Goku loosened his grip Raditz attacked him, Goku anticipated this and managed to catch him from behind holding him in place. Raditz struggled as Goku was holding him with his arms under and above his shoulders. Goku would have told Piccolo to start charging but was surprised to see the Namek already prepared. Raditz started to beg for mercy once more but was harshly cut off by a screaming Piccolo, "NO! NO MERCY FOR THOSE WHO PREY ON THE WEAK! NO MERCY FOR YOU!!"

Raditz continued, "KAKAROTT! DON'T DO THIS!! YOU WILL DIE TOO!!"

Goku smirks, "At this point I don't care. If I go down, you are coming with me!"

Time seemed to slow down as Piccolo gathered all the energy into his index and middle fingers held together on his forehead. A green aura started slowly builds up as his energy reaches a critical point.

Piccolo extends his arm, his fingers pointing towards the target and he shouts, "DRILL BIT!!"

A massive green beam surrounded by a spiral shoots out of his two fingers. It hits Raditz squarely in the chest blasting through the other side and through Goku as a massive torrent of blood pours out.

The two bodies fall lifelessly next to each other with clean holes drilled through them.

Piccolo after regaining his composure walks over to them. Gohan crawls over to his father, his eyes filled with tears as he shakes him, "Daddy? Daddy get up! Please don't leave me. Daddy!!"

Piccolo bends down as Goku speaks his last words, "Piccolo … please … take care of my son. Gohan! T… I'm … going away… for a while… be good… and… don't be afraid…."

"God speed Goku, it was am honor to fight alongside you!"

Piccolo removes Goku's scouter respectfully closes his eyes muttering, "May you find peace in heaven"

A cackling Raditz, holding dearly to life, ruins the solemn scene, "Oh! Hahahaha! FOOL! You think it's over!! OH NO!! I'm not the worst but my friends are!! They will be coming here!! Both of them! IN ONE YEAR! Members of the Saiyan elite!! They will murder your men, rape your women and…"

Before he could finish, Piccolo punched through his skull, instantly killing him. Gohan was still crying over his father. Piccolo decided to do the poor child a favor and lightly pinched his neck, rendering him unconscious. As he stood up, checking his surroundings, he heard the silent hum of a jet engine as it got closer and closer to his location. He knew who it was. Bulma's Pelican V2 landed gracefully next to the morbid scene. Master Roshi, Bulma and Krillin now sporting a bandage on his leg descended, looks of shock and horror on their faces. This wasn't a battle; it was slaughter. Krillin ran over to his fallen friend crying out his name, Bulma placed her hand on her mouth and Master Roshi simply hung his head.

All was quiet until Piccolo spoke, "The time for mourning is over. In one year two more Saiyans will arrive, much stronger that our friend here. I'm leaving to train with Gohan, gather your friends rest."

Piccolo promptly picked up Gohan but was rudely stopped in his tracks by Krillin, "HEY! Where do you think you are taking Gohan? And why should we follow your orders?"

Piccolo paused, Krillin's immature comments irked him but he tried to keep his cool nonetheless, "You see my bald friend, this small child here hold an immense amount of power in that tiny body. Now you either allow me to train him and give us an extra edge in the upcoming fight or you can simply knock on death's door and just incase all that did not get into your head, I have only this to say…"

Piccolo went close and pointed his stump at Krillin's face, without warning his arm seemingly burst out from the stump at the same time smashing into his face and knocking him off his feet.

As he turned away, a soft voice spoke, "Please, Whatever you do don't hurt him."

He simply grunted and flew off while Krillin cursed under his breath.

Master Roshi finally spoke his mind, "What know Bulma?"

She replied in a rather grim tone, "Chi-Chi will simply have to deal with this inconvenience for now. Meanwhile, I think it's important we listen to Piccolo and call our _friends_!"


	4. Preparation For War

**CHAPTER 3: Preparation For War**

**APRIL**

**A house in the suburbs outside Kyoto; Japan.** A woman well in her prime opens the door expecting to see her husband and child. Instead she sees someone else; her husband's closest friend accompanied by the heiress of "Brief's Incorporated". Regardless she welcomes them in, trying not to wonder why the same people her husband left to meet were here and why were they sporting such grim and worn faces. They sit her down and deliver some terrible news. She faints. Several hours pass, the woman also known as Chi-Chi, one of Kyoto's most influential criminal lawyers, husband to Goku and mother to Gohan. She paces up and down, her reddened eyes still streaming tears. She started to point fingers, "I… I… don't believe this!! You! KRILLIN!! LOOK AT ME!! YOU JUST STOOD THERE! H… HOW COULD YOU??"

She grabbed him by his collar and lifted him up and slapped him right across the face. Bulma gasped while Krillin just stood there taking the abuse. She screamed at him, demanding answers. Distraught, he tried to defend himself, "There was nothing I could do, I… I tried to take Gohan away from him; he attacked me and flew off. Thanks to my accident earlier in the day I was just too weak to fly. Chi-Chi started to get impatient. She was not receiving the information she required, she accepted the fact that her husband was dead and that nothing could be done about it, the news story later that day only strengthen their argument with Brief's Incorporated confiscating that disgusting Raditz's body and his ship but her son being kidnapped from right under the noses of Goku's friends was too much. She had trusted them but they had betrayed her.

"YOU KNOW KRILLIN! MAYBE TRYING WASN'T ENOUGH! I AM TIRED OF ALL YOUR EXCUSES! Goku trusted you and you have betrayed him. Some friend you turned out to be!"

Krillin was very hurt by Chi-Chi's last comment. He felt as if it should have been him who tried to help Goku fight Raditz and not Piccolo. By this point Bulma had enough, she was tired of Chi-Chi giving him all that abuse and spoke up, "Hey! Leave him alone! I was there too you know! Why don't you blame me? Is it just because you know me better than him? Answer this one!"

Chi-Chi stayed quiet. Bulma was right, she was a lot closer to Bulma, partially because in the early days she used to keep tabs on her thanks to her being in Chi-Chi's words, 'Uncomfortably close to Goku' But after they properly met each other and talked, Chi-Chi felt re-assured. She had even wanted to do her a favor by calling a few lawyer friends of hers and get Yamcha life imprisonment or something but Goku convinced her not too. Wanting to give him another chance. Chi-Chi spoke up; "Remember when Gohan was born and you promised me that whenever I was never there for him due to my own commitments that you would fulfill my role."

Bulma shook her head, Chi-Chi was obviously trying too hard not too hurt her. She wondered whether this was because of the earlier statement or because she has had a history of being hurt both emotionally and physically. She replied, "Yes, I had made that promise. And I'm sorry that I was not able to keep it. You can either sit here and cry or accept the hard facts. Just know that when those two Saiyans arrive, they are going to hunt all of us down and kill us. We will try and think of a way to stop them. I suggest you do the same. I'm leaving. Call me if you wish. C'mon Krillin"

The duo promptly left, leaving Chi-Chi lost in her own thoughts.

Three weeks pass, Krillin was at his home in New Delhi, India. He was watching a recorded news report on television; it was about the Raditz incident. Suddenly, his cell phone started to ring, he answered it and the voice on the other side surprised him, it was an old rival, Tien, "Hey Krillin! I heard about what happened from Bulma and I'm really sorry to hear it. Goku was a good man. Anyway, that's not why I am calling. I was in Delhi on behalf of my sister to handle dealing. I'm free now and wanted to discuss something important. Meet me at the Barista Coffee Shop in the Connaught Place Shopping Complex."

Tien cut the phone almost immediately while Krillin wondered what he was going to say.

Next day, he was at the coffee shop sitting at one of the many wood polished tables with a tall, young, well built and head shaved gentleman with a third eye on his forehead wearing a white shirt and a pair of denim jeans was sitting before him. There was a wood polished counter at one side, with a glass display case showing off the many caked and pastries available, the air conditioning was at full, the lighting was bright illuminating the pictures of South American explorers on the wall with coffee related quotes scribbled across them and there was a distinct scent of fresh cocoa beans in the air which served to enhance the atmosphere. Tien always had a habit of dressing up in simple casuals, which made Krillin wonder how uncomfortable he must have been only a few days ago when he had to wear a suit for office work. One could describe him as a free spirit who was well aware of his responsibilities.

Tien spoke, "Okay, so we know that two Saiyans are going to arrive soon and turn our lives to hell. It's a personal matter so we can't really expect help from anyone else. I talked about this to Bulma as well and she thought it was quite brave. I was suggesting that Yamcha and me join you, Piccolo and Gohan to fight the Saiyans when they arrive. Krillin was a bit taken aback, he thought that everyone was as confused as he was but here they are already preparing for war. He was happy that Tien was willing to help but Yamcha's name surprised him. He wondered if Bulma had forgiven him or Tien never actually mentioned his name. Krillin retorted, "Wow! Thanks but Yamcha? No offense, but are you sure?"

Tien smiled, he knew this would come up, "Listen, don't think I don't know what happened all those years ago. I know what he did was bad, no terrible but he's a good fighter and Goku wanted to give him a second chance. So far he has stayed away from most of us. I think he has learnt his lesson. I talked about this to Bulma; she stayed quiet for a moment and reluctantly agreed. I didn't talk to him personally but I know where he is currently. I need you to come with me and convince him"

Tien promptly took out two first class tickets to the United States. Krillin nodded in agreement.

**MAY**

**The Serengeti; Africa.** Piccolo gracefully lands in the middle of a wide-open plain. There was a watering hole on side where some Zebra's were taking a drink. Some distance away, hidden within the bush, two sets of eyes were watching them intensely. A heard of elephants were calmly moving across the plain, feeling no danger from predatory animals. Umbrella thorn trees were scattered across, a Giraffe couple were munching on one while a leopard was climbing another, a Thompson's Gazelle in his jaws, fresh blood streaming down it's neck Of all the places in the world. This was Piccolo's favorite. Wild, untamed, not a single concrete and steel structure in sight, harsh and unforgiving weather, the feeling of absolute isolation in an extremely dangerous world. Even the human tribes that were here were primitive, more animal than man, and one with nature. Africa as a whole reminded him of himself. He always used to come here to find peace and solace and wished that the whole world and not just one continent were this way. However, he had no time for sightseeing, he was here to meet someone special.

He flew over to cave once belonging to one of the many beasts that roam these plains but was forcefully evicted. He finds a small child wearing slightly tattered clothing huddled in a corner. He went up to the small child and crouched near him. The child looked up and smiled. Piccolo spoke; "Hello Gohan, I hope you are doing well" Gohan stood up and sincerely answered, "Yeah I guess. You were right all along. I was bit of a crybaby back when you first brought me here. I feel stronger"

Piccolo smiled, when they had met, Gohan was scared and Piccolo was rude to him. But over the course of the last month they had been talking and slowly developed a bond for each other. Gohan understood why Piccolo had brought him here while Piccolo understood what it meant to care for someone.

Piccolo inquired, "So what have you been doing for the past week."

Gohan replied like a soldier, "Training mostly, I also keep feeling that I'm being followed, I found a village a few miles from here and maybe they were tribesmen. I also had a close call with a Rhino."

Piccolo replied, "You are a pretty tough 5 year old, then again you're not human. This is Africa and those tribesmen probably wanted to know whether you are a friend or foe. Also, today I did not bring any rations because today I will teach you something very important about life, something your school would probably not teach you because it seems too harsh. But it's true. Life has one rule, 'Kill Or Be Killed' and so, today you will kill so that you may eat and live to fight another day. Gohan was a bit taken aback, till now he had never hurt a fly and here Piccolo was wanting him to slaughter another creature for food, "Um…. Ok… I have to kill a deer or something?"

Piccolo laughed, "Listen Gohan, when the saiyans arrive, they will have the position of the predators and we will be their prey. So would you attack one of your own or would you prey on the predators?"

Gohan gulped, he felt what was coming. Piccolo saw the old fear rise up once again in Gohan. He liked it because he felt that his raw Saiyans instincts would help him adapt to this harsh environment and it would be better to keep him constantly on edge. Piccolo escorted him outside and handed him a spear, "See those Zebra's at the watering hole. There are two lionesses watching them, ready to pounce. I want you to spook the zebra's, kill one of the lionesses and scare the other one away. If you can pull this off, nothing you see in the future will ever scare you because you would have seen the worst."

Gohan was frightened at what he was supposed to do, he started to move back but Piccolo was watching him intensely. Gohan gathered himself and leapt into action. His heart started to pump faster and faster. The spear flew out of his hand and landed in the middle of the heard, the sudden appearance of this alien predator scared them and they ran off. Gohan landed in the resulting dust cloud and picked up his weapon, the thick plumes hindering his vision. Suddenly, a chill ran down his spine, his whole body tightened as he heard a low growl. A very big pussycat was right behind him. The lioness lunged but he jumped away in the nick of time. As he landed he noticed his attacker circling him. Just as he was wondering where the other was, he heard a loud roar. The other one was leapt to him but he successfully sidestepped her. Now both lionesses were in full view. They slowly walked toward him wanting to make a meal of the creature that so foolishly dared to scare their lunch away. Gohan thrust his spear repeatedly in their faces but to no avail. Gohan was frightened; he felt death drawing near. The lioness to the right of him leapt towards him, he tried to dodge but it managed to slam its paw into his chest ripping his clothes and the skin underneath apart. Gohan howled in pain as he was thrown to the side. He clutched his chest, he was bleeding, the pain was intense, and his vision went blurry. He looked franticly around for his weapon as the other lioness came closer and closer. His breathing started to get ragged and he looked at his bloodied hand and chest before blacking out.

**A tavern just outside Denver; Colorado; United States of America.** It's midnight and the only patron left in the low class tavern is a 27-year-old Caucasian male drinking his umpteenth beer, his head hung low. The barkeep silently cleaning glasses knowing the kind of lowlifes that come here keeps an eye on him. Suddenly, the door opens and two males walk in. They take up the bar stools on the opposite sides of Yamcha. One of them is Tien who quips, "I knew you were keeping a low profile but not this low. Took us quite a while to find this gutter in which you had thrown yourself into"

Yamcha grunted, "What are you doing here Tien and why is this bastard here?"

Tien laughed while Krillin simply scowled, "Listen, forget the past we are here to discuss a serious matter. Goku's dead. He was killed by an alien of the Saiyan race, turns out our friend Goku was a member of this race too. Believe it or not, his grandfather had found him as a 1-year-old boy in a forest in Japan. Do you understand?"

Yamcha began to laugh hysterically; Krillin balled his fists while Tien warned him with a hand signal not to do anything drastic. Yamcha spoke in a drunken stupor, "Oh! That explains a lot. No wonder I always felt that he cheated, he was stronger than normal. Maybe he'll be banned from the tournament or something, oh wait! He's already banned from life… hahahaha! Serves him right!"

Krillin walked out of the bar saying that he would wait for them outside. Tien scowled, "You did on purpose, didn't you! Why are you so intent on hurting people? There was no need to talk like that!"

Yamcha lifted his face up to talk to him, "No… you're wrong, I don't hurt people, they hurt me and I just give them the treatment they deserve. Goku's not my enemy and I feel truly sorry for what happened. But that Krillin, he looks all innocent but trust me he's not"

Tien leaned to the side, putting his elbow on the table and his hand on his cheek, "Really? I thought it was you doing the dirty deed and not Krillin. Why do you dislike him so much? What happened?"

Yamcha passed his hand through his hair, "You wanna know what really happened that night? A few hours before, I saw Krillin chatting up Bulma like they were boyfriend/girlfriend, I eavesdropped on them, you can't blame me for that I'm just paranoid. Anyway, Krillin tells Bulma that he doesn't like me, that he feels that I'm not the right kind of person for her. I mean who is he to talk like that. Bulma tries to defend me, saying that I'm just overprotective and that is a good quality and stuff like that. But Krillin just won't listen. She then starts to believe him and says that she might even break it up. Later that night, she comes to MY room and starts to talk about breaking up and how she feels that I'm not right for her. So we get into an argument and it got to the point that I slapped her really hard and she fell to the floor. I said some things and then suddenly, the big hero Karan Mahajan A.K.A Krillin busts into the room, he sees us like that and without warning he attacks me asking just what the hell I was doing. The guy punches me so hard that I fall to the ground. Bulma freaks out and screams that I was trying to rape her. Then Goku bursts in and the rest is history, it's not his fault. Who would you trust?"

Tien nodded and retorted, "Something tells me you are not telling me the whole story. I know you better, always acting as the intermediate between you and Goku. After we first met you said that you had gotten physical with her and threatened her. Your not totally in the clear."

Yamcha stood up, "Okay! Maybe I was wrong, maybe I got physical but that doesn't mean I would rape the woman I love, I would never sink that low. Krillin however had no business meddling in my affairs. If he had kept his trap shut, Bulma would still be with me. But don't worry, like I said, anything for the guy that got me out of serving time in prison. I'll fight for Goku."

"Then we are in agreement," quipped Tien.

**The Serengeti; Africa.** Gohan woke up screaming, he was on a straw matt. He was sweating profusely and there were bandages wrapped around his chest that still hurt. There was a girl next to him who tried to make him lie down saying something along the lines off, "You must rest now, you are hurt"

Gohan complied, as he lied down once more Piccolo walked in, "Good work Gohan. You killed a lioness with your bare hands. The one that attacked before you blacked out impaled itself on your spear. They call you; 'The White Lion' which I'm told is a great honor especially for someone your age. You can stay here until you are fully healed, then it's back to training. Enjoy yourself, its lion for dinner."

Gohan smiled, he was very tired and as he fell asleep his last thought was, "I miss my video games"


End file.
